


Storm Clouds

by Wolfie7877



Series: Wolfie Stories / Shewolf Adventures [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Eye Contact, F/F, Fluff, Flustered, Mud, Optimism, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Self-cest, W O W, its not angst?, rain fluff, soft villains, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: She hummed softly as she blew off my remark and continued to watch the first raindrops plummet towards earth, an action that only bothered me further. I crossed my arms in defeat as yet another bad day was taken away from me. Then suddenly, as if someone had called her, she stood up with certainty and disappeared into her room. I held my hands out in confusion as a sense of loneliness settled between my bones, she returned minutes later, and I looked up from my phone to see she had completely changed clothing. Ladybug rain boots on her feet, purple leggings on her legs and a unicorn sweater covering her arms, I scoffed in amusement."You look like a rainbow with brain damage."





	Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> [((Multiple stories/oneshots starring my personal and original character(s).  
> \---  
> Long story short; she's a spirit possessing the body of an innocent girl by the name of Jazmine. But obviously that only helps so much, seeing as you'd have to connect the rest of the dots on your own. Which can be fun, but also not ideal. So if you want to figure it out on your own, stop reading this introduction and go right on ahead. But if you'd like to be less clueless, continue your reading.
> 
> A Shewolf is a mythical phenomenon where a part wolf part human creature will be born and will live for the next thousands of years. The following stories, however, follow a particular Shewolf. Wolfie was born in 1920 under the roof of highly superstitious parents and a rotten baby brother who was yet to born before Wolfie ran away. During her escape she terrorized many villages over a couple dozen years and quickly earned herself an infamous title. She never believed in working in packs and quite frankly she didn't get along with others, so she went around making enemy after enemy until one day she went in way over head and got herself killed... somehow. Enraged at this, she sold her soul to the devil in order to "finish some unfinished business". To do this the devil informed her that she would have to possess the body of a young girl - who fortunately looked almost exactly like her - to regain a physical form. This young girl happened to be Jazmine at the age of 13, and although her innocence was already established, Wolfie wasn't expecting her mind to be the equivalent of a bag of rainbows and unicorns. Pushing through the disgusting happy thoughts of hers, Wolfie managed to access Jazmine's memories and make her believe that Wolfie's horrible past life was her own - along with a few shortcuts and tweaks just to make it fit with her childhood and to preserve her innocence; which kept her gullibility. Jazmine then, believing her past was her own, ran away from home and ended up in the woods. Now what happened in between is a whole origin story, and has little to do with Wolfie, so I will skip to the part where Jazmine finally finds out what's been going on. She is heartbroken and confused, and with all the raw emotion she manages to shut Wolfie out. Wolfie continued to live in the back of Jazmine's mind, but with the trauma of the experiences of Wolfie's past, Jazmine is no longer the same and becomes a half of a new person - who still goes by the same name, but is a fusion of Wolfie and Jazz.
> 
> Well that basically explains it. Enjoy the stories!))]

(Art by me, thought you might want a visual on the sweater she wears.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

I watched silently in content as dark, stormy clouds rolled into view. Thunder cracked in the distance and I felt joy bubble in my chest. "Another rainy day..." I thought. "Another day of gloominess."

Jazmine gasped beside me suddenly, causing me to jump and spill a small bit of my coffee on the table. "It's gonna rain?" She asked, baffled. "But I was gonna go flower picking..." I smiled cynically at the drop in her tone.

"How unfortunate." I said, pursing my lips mockingly, only for my own mood to drop when I looked back down at spilt coffee. I wiped it away with my black shirt grumpily while Jazmine further inspected the cloudy sky from the windowsill, teetering on the narrow surface. "Staring at the weather, isn't gonna change it." I grumbled.

"I know." She replied simply.

"Then why are you just looking at it then?" I asked bitterly.

"Because it's pretty."

I furrowed my brows, annoyance bubbling up in my chest. "Why does she always have to see the good in things." I thought, huffing through my nose angrily. "You're an imbecile." I spat lamely, feeling a small taste of victory upon insulting her.

She hummed softly as she blew off my remark and continued to watch the first raindrops plummet towards earth, an action that only bothered me further. I crossed my arms in defeat as yet another bad day was taken away from me. Then suddenly, as if someone had called her, she stood up with certainty and disappeared into her room. I held my hands out in confusion as a sense of loneliness settled between my bones, she returned minutes later, and I looked up from my phone to see she had completely changed clothing. Ladybug rain boots on her feet, purple leggings on her legs and a unicorn sweater covering her arms, I scoffed in amusement.

"You look like a rainbow with brain damage." I remarked as she threw a colorful scarf around her neck. "Where the fuck are you going?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Where does it look, silly?" She countered, twisting open the front door, letting in the earthy smell of rain and a gentle mist that blew gently through the room. "I love the smell of rain."

"Of course you do." I mumbled sarcastically.

"It's calming." She added.

"Yea well... It is the calm before the storm." I thought out loud, my voice soaked in darkness.

She shook her head and smiled in my direction, I felt my chest tighten and I scowled. "Are you coming?" She asked, with one foot already out the door.

"Front row seats to watch you get struck by lightning?" I pondered, watching her eyes roll playfully. "Sounds great to me." I grinned, hopping off my stool and abandoning my half-empty mug on the tabletop.

"Wolfie!" She called out as I passed her. "You need a sweater!" I snorted and looked at her with false amusement.

"I'm wearing all black, that's close enough." I replied.

"That doesn't make any sense!" She giggled.

"Whatever!" I called back, turning around to hide the genuine soft smile that formed in my lips. I stood at the edge of the porch, looking out at the quickly forming puddles that covered the yard. I sighed, finally feeling a sense of peace, before it was immediately broken by a swiftly moving, colorful figure sprinting past me. I reared back to avoid having mud splashed on me, looking strangely at the rainbow-dressed culprit stomping happily in her puddle. "Watch it!" I growled.

She replied with a mischievous smirk and giggled under her breathe. "Wolfie!" She sang.

"Don't even think about it." I whispered.

"Can't hear you!" She lied, kicking muddy water directly at me.

I growled lowly as I looked down at the visible brown spots covering my favorite black shirt, I slowly raised my eyes to hers and glared.

"No regrets!" She screamed, sprinting away from me.

"You're dead!" I barked threateningly, chasing after her. She shrieked, leaping over puddles and splashing mud at me to try to ward me off. Just as she made her way towards the porch, I managed to grab her before her feet could meet the steps.

"No!" She squealed, trying to push away from my grasp but I only pulled her closer, snaking my arms around her waist and letting my claws press flatly against the fabric of her sweater. The rain thickened but at this point we were soaked anyway and didn't have room to give a shit, so with that in mind I pulled her farther out into the open. "What are you doing?" She asked between breathless giggles, reaching towards the house helplessly.

"Payback." I replied, grinning. I tossed her off to the side and she landed front first into a large puddle, her unicorn pink sweater soaked with brown.

She gasped and turned around to scowl at me. "You meanie!"

I looked down on her with a hand on my hip, smiling through the thickening rain. "Don't look at me, you started it." I said, finding pleasure in her dissatisfaction.

She pouted, standing up and glaring at the mud clouding her colorful attire. In defeat, she wiped her hands on her sweater. "Well you didn't have to throw me." She frowned.

Thunder cracked in the distance, and the rain escalated from a light shower to heavy pour. I groaned at the clouds, not being in favor of being drenched, but Jazmine only laughed and spun wildly in the buckets of cloud water. "What are you doing?" I called over the noise of the storm.

"I'm dancing in the cloud juice!" She yelled back, spinning like she had no sense of dizziness.

"Stop. You're hurting my eyes." I grumbled. She slowed herself clumsily, giggling as she let dizziness take her mind. "You're insane." I mumbled.

"You're no fun!" She shot back, still wobbling.

"It's pouring out here!" I reasoned. "How am I supposed to enjoy myself?"

"I thought you liked the rain!" She said, raising her pitch. "It's gloomy, like you." She stepped closer to me, finding her balance.

"Thanks." I said numbly, lowering my voice now that she was near. "We should go back in..."

"Aw, c'mon. Why?" She whined.

"Because your going to catch a cold." I groaned.

"And here I was thinking you didn't care about me." She smirked.

I blushed. "I don't." I growled. "But if your sick I have to suffer as well."

She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could, lightning struck down from the clouds and lit up the dark sky. She yelped, jumping into my arms, looking frantically at the rumbling sky. "Ok! I'll come in!" She whimpered.

"Hmm. I don't know..." I teased. "It's actually not so bad."

"Wolfie!" She cried, looking up from my chest with a vulnerable stare. "Please."

My mind fumbled for words, holding her close to me. "Ok." I stuttered. "Whatever."

She smiled with relief, locking eyes with me through the pouring rain. Another bolt lit up the sky, snapping my mind back into reality, and we ran our way back to the porch before the storm got close enough to strike us. "Well that was fun." I mumbled sardonically, glaring down at the puddles I was forming beneath my boots.

"Told you." She taunted. I groaned, feeling ashamed for falling into her trap.

"I hate you..." I pouted, which only earned a laugh.

"I love you too." She said softly, before she left me standing under the door frame silently.

I pondered over her words slowly. "Surely, she doesn't." I thought. Jazmine walked out of the laundry-room with her hair in a high bun and without her muddied clothes, instead covered with a blanket over her shoulders. She smiled my way before heading straight for the shower, leaving her blanket at the end of the hallway. "No. Surely not." I growled under my breathe and trudged my muddy boots into the kitchen, grabbing a apple and biting viciously into its core.

" _And_   _neither_   _do_   _I_." I mumbled.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this rare soft wolf shot <3


End file.
